Trek Wars Rap Parodies Summer 2013
by GiantTribble
Summary: Star Trek and Star Wars rap parodies for summer 2013, based on tracks by Nicki Minaj, Rocko, Daddy Yankee, Ciara and Lil Wayne
1. Why U Mad (Tribbles) - Nicki Minaj

Yo, welcome to Hot 69's Ratchet Azz Hour, this is D.J. Minnie Mirage, small time tribble trader and interstellar MC coming at y'all with some crunk Star Trek and Star Wars hip hop parodies for Summer 2213. So listen up and y'all might hear some of your favorite Earth favorites featured from the year of 2013 because we are doing a mirror universe rewind, chopped and screwed style.

Chapters:

Y.U. Mad (Tribbles) originally by Nicki Minaj

Starship Party - based on Body Party by Ciara

Q Don't Even Know It - based on U.O.E.N.O. by Rick Ross

If The Spaceship Dies - based on Que Tengo Que Hacer by Daddy Yankee

Super Space - based on Super Bass by Nicki Minaj

"Y. U. Mad" (Tribble Rap)  
(By Cyrano Jones)

[Jones:]  
I sell tribbles, you know,  
They on quadrotriticale,  
Haha, I said me  
I'm like squirrel on a high wire

[Verse 1: Cyrano Jones]  
I sell tribbles like breezy, business is easy  
Pull up to the star base, Klingon get a squeegee  
No my tribbles ain't sick, they eat triticale  
Haha, they're sleeping on your chair, Cap'n Kirk, z-z  
This tribble's beige, this one is mahogany  
That tribble's stripe, some of them are burgundy  
When I'm off the planet, aliens call me Jonesy  
Let's have Vulcan port wine, buy some tribbles from me  
Damn, Starfleet, I'm profiting but I'm still bored  
We shine, latinum cluster  
As for your ship? Dead. Klingon Buster

[Hook: A tribble]  
That's why you mad (Cooo)  
That's why you why you mad mad  
That's why you mad (Cooo)  
That's why you why you mad mad  
That's why you mad (Cooo)  
That's why you why you mad mad  
That's why you mad (Cooo)  
That's why you why you mad mad

Tribble bigger than Kirk  
It's made of a hundred tribbles  
Man, fudge ya'll Klingons  
Put your Bat'leth down  
Sell tribbles anywhere except triticale farm ground  
Tribble breeder I am, Klingons know me  
I also sell widgets from around the galaxy  
Dropped out of school, but I'm still rich  
Doing mind tricks like Bene Gesserit witch  
Would you like a fuzzy tribble? 3 credits n1gga  
Popping Romulan ale with the admiral, n1gga  
Tribbleman, tribbleman  
Triticale in my hand get the dustpan  
There's 1,771,561  
Tribbles in the ship like waterbugs son

[Hook: A tribble]  
That's why you mad (Cooo)  
That's why you why you mad mad  
That's why you mad (Cooo)  
That's why you why you mad mad  
That's why you mad (Cooo)  
That's why you why you mad mad  
That's why you mad (Cooo)  
That's why you why you mad mad

[Verse 3: Cyrano Jones]  
Uh, I got the world in my starship  
Drank full of Romulan Ale  
Klingons think they fly make me check ya warp drive  
That Q on my hat is for Q not Queensbridge  
I bet I can turn a Vulcan to a tribble loving plushophile  
And I do it for my tribbles, my muthaf–king tribbles  
Cause these Klingons so thirsty like they be f-kin Romulans  
I'm a galactic sideshow, to say the least ho  
No poison triticale, unless you're a Klingon, yo  
Yeah tonight, I'll probably infest another planet girl  
Party time, excellent, with Orion girls  
This Latinum n1gga, eat a d1ck  
Have the ship on lock, gave the key to Kirk

[Hook: Tribble]  
That's why you mad (Cooo)  
That's why you why you mad mad  
That's why you mad (Cooo)  
That's why you why you mad mad  
That's why you mad (Cooo)  
That's why you why you mad mad  
That's why you mad (Cooo)  
That's why you why you mad mad

[Jones :]  
Yeah, Tribbles are the flyest  
What to do 100  
Tribble buisness  
Bigger than life


	2. Starship Party - Ciara

Starship Party - based on Body Party by Ciara

[Intro]  
Ohh, oooh  
Ohh, ohhh  
Yeah, 2 parsecs over  
No, the other quadrant  
I was having fun  
I hope you're having fun too  
[Verse 1]  
My starship is your party baby  
Nobody's invited but you, Solo  
I can fly it slow now tell me what you want  
Baby put your comm down, you should turn it off  
Cause tonight it's flying out, tell your boys it's going down  
We in hyperspace now, don't stop  
Oooooh oooh

[Hook]  
You can keep your hands on my light saber  
Touch me right there, rock my spaceship  
I can't keep my hands off your controls  
Your starship is my party  
I'm blowing up the other ship for you  
You got me so excited  
Now it's just me and R2  
Your starship's my party, let's fire up the engines, ohhh  
Han Solo you should know that  
Your ship is always on my mind  
I'm not gonna fight it  
I want you and Chewy all the time  
Boy you should know that  
Your planet is always on my mind  
And I can't deny it  
I want you, I'm on your planet

[Verse 2]  
I can't lie, the force, it's amazing  
My warp speed goes places, you're taking me  
Baby take your time now, there's no need to rush  
We can fly another parsec if that's what you want  
Cause tonight we're flying out  
Yeah, you know we're flying out  
We in hyperspace now, don't stop  
Ooooh ohhhhh

[Hook]

[Outro]  
The things I wanna do to you  
My starship's calling you  
I'm having so much fun with you  
Now it's just me and you  
Your starship's my party, let's get it started  
Ohhhh


	3. Q Don't Even Know It - Rick Ross

Intro: Kirk  
Q.O.E.N.O it  
Po high class Romulans  
The neutral zone is crazy  
Hope you got a cloaking device  
You know what I'm sayin'?

[Hook: Kirk]  
This a thousand dollar dilithium crystal, Q.O.E.N.O it  
This a thousand dollar Romulan Ale and U.O.E.N.O it  
This a half a million dollar space station, U.O.E.N.O it  
I busted out of Rura Penthe, U.O.E.N.O it  
My phaser's set on kill, and, U.O.E.N.O it  
Got a million tribbles on my ship and, U.O.E.N.O it  
This a million dollar spaceship nigga, U.O.E.N.O it  
Got a million dollar planet nigga, U.O.E.N.O it

[Verse 1: Picard]  
Klingon bird of prey, bright as day, it's so big can't even tow it  
Don't like Borg, keep my grass cut, so you can't assimilate it  
Sip Earl Grey, with Janeway, Locutus don't do Moet  
If it's Stargate or Battlestar, the replicator don't pour it  
Spock's on Vulcan, doing Kolinahr, T'Pring don't even know it  
Always on like the replicator, I'm plugged in, ho, you know it  
I'm on Deep Space Nine baby, fight the Dominion when I'm bored  
Got a phaser and proton torpedoes, and you ain't even know it  
Keep the phaser in my pocket: ain't gon' show it 'til I have to pop it  
Then you gon know it, damn who death gripped you, they don't even know it  
3D chess fuckin' floor it, holodeck front row it  
Cardassians spy up on it, ain't gotta fap and you know it

[Hook: Kirk]

[Verse 2: Spock]  
That Andorian sold you that re-rock, Q ain't even know it  
I'd fight you in that space dock, you ain't even know it  
Put Molly all in her Romulan ale, she ain't even know it  
I took her home cuz I got plak tow, she ain't even know it  
Got a hundred planets I live on, you ain't even know it  
Got a hundred rounds in this phaser, you ain't even know it  
Got a bag of droids I play with, on warp 9 in my spaceship  
Zoned out but he stay fresh from Quadrant 1 through 4  
Midichlorians in my blood, tribbles all in my dreams  
Starships all in my yard, lemon pepper my wings  
I'm bout to get you fuck niggas wacked, you ain't even know it  
Your main nigga fires red matter, Q ain't even know it

[Hook: Kirk]

[Verse 3: Kirk]  
I'm turned up every day, Q don't even know it  
Got your ship with me right now, you don't even know it  
We turn up in your quadrant, you don't even know it  
Got a hundred tribbles comin', you don't even know it  
We busted out of Rura Penthe, you don't even know it  
Drive a half a million dollar ship, you don't even know it  
This a thousand dollar dilithium crystal, you don't even know it  
Got a bitch that speak no Klingon, she don't even know it

[Hook: Kirk]


	4. If The Spaceship Dies - Daddy Yankee

A parody of Que Tengo Que Hacer by Daddy Yankee

**If the Spaceship Dies **

Oooo  
Get on the spaceship yo!  
Ooooo  
Get on the spaceship yo!  
Ooooo  
Get on the spaceship yo!  
Ooooo  
Get on the spaceship yo!  
Everyone at the academy, come on

What will I do now  
that the Enterprise is fucked up  
Let's put all this Khan shit we just faced behind  
Because the good of many outweighs the one  
If the spaceship dies

What will I do now  
Put my katra in my friend Bones  
Hoping that Kirk will do the right thing  
after the sandstorm comes the calm  
They say not to lose control now  
I cannot focus, just jump in the core  
I cannot focus, just thinking of the ship! ooo

What will I do now  
that the Enterprise is fucked up  
Let's put all this Khan shit we just faced behind  
Because the good of many outweighs the one  
If the spaceship dies

What will I do now  
Maybe we could've left Khan on that planet  
Maybe we could've done the right thing  
Maybe I was being an asshole eeee  
We'll look now for the solution  
Or I will be stuck in this bullshit  
Because there's nothing like the Enterprise in the galaxy

What will I do now  
Help me Kirk!  
Help me Kirk!  
I need you Kirk!  
Come to me!  
And hold me  
Help me Kirk!  
Help me Kirk!  
I need you Kirk!  
Come to me!

What will I do now  
that the Enterprise is fucked up  
Let's put all this Khan shit we just faced behind  
Because the good of many outweighs the one  
If the spaceship dies

What will I do now  
Maybe we could've left Khan on that planet  
Maybe we could've done the right thing  
Maybe I was being an asshole eeee  
We'll look now for the solution  
Or I will be stuck in this bullshit  
Because there's nothing like the Enterprise in the galaxy

What will I do now  
Hold on! Hold on  
Holding on to the core  
Hold on! Hold on  
Holding on to the core  
Hold on! Hold on

This planet's got talent!  
Rockin' Vulcan style  
Menace to your Romulans  
Cartel in space!  
This dude is mad skilled  
Cuz it's easy for me  
Yea, Spock is versatile yeah  
I got the style of Daddy  
What do you want!


	5. Super Space - Nicki Minaj

Super Space - Based on Super Bass by Nicki Minaj

This one is for the boys with the spaceship system  
Top down, warp drive with the cloaking device  
When he comes onto the bridge he be blazin' up  
Got tribbles but they ain't stealin your rice

And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
He pop Romulan Ale with the right type of bill  
He cold, he dope, cuz he's a Vulcan yo  
He always in the air but he never fly coach  
He a motherf**king trip, trip, officer of the ship, ship  
When he parks the ship, ship, kiss him on the lip, lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
And yes you'll get slapped though that's illogical

I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
I mean without plants that Leila Kalomi buys  
I mean you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
You're like slicker than Captain Kirk with the thing on his eye, oh  
Yes i did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the f**k I is  
I am the Romulan Commander, I mack them dudes up, back spaceships up, and chuck the deuce up

Boy, you got my spaceships running away,  
Beaming right on up and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom boom boom  
badoom boom boom  
You got that super space  
Boom badoom boom badoom  
Yeah that's the super space

This one is for the boys in the uniforms  
Enterprise n166as and the Klingons too  
He could ball with the crew, he could solo  
But I think I like him better than Han Solo  
And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on  
He aint even gotta try to put the Pon Farr on  
He just gotta raise an eyebrow when he give me that look  
Then the panties comin off off uh

Excuse me you're a hello of a guy you know I got a thing for Vulcan guys  
I mean, sigh, sickening eyes I can tell you're in touch with your robot side  
Yes I did, yes I did somebody please tell him who the f**k I is  
I am the Romulan commander, I mack them dudes up, back spaceships up and chuck the deuce up


End file.
